sayyesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Sunny - Your Doll
'Detalles' *'Titulo:' 그대 인형 (Your Doll)right|220px *'Artista: 'Sunny (Girls' Generation) *'Álbum: 'Oh! My Lady OST (OST Completo) *'Pista:' 1 *'Género:' Pop / OST *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Cadena:' SBS *'Lanzamiento:' 15-Abril-2010 *'Distribuidor:' Warner Music Korea 'Romanización' Give it to me love baby I love you give it to me love baby I need you give it to me love baby I want you baraneun gun ohjik hanah geujuh geudae poomae yeongwontorok salgo shipuh Gaseumee doogeun nul saenggak hamyun eepsulee bingeul mal georuhohmyun jeongeega jjirit nee son daheuhmyun neul ggoomggweo ohn naega dwen deuthae Doo noonee banjjak nee junhwa ohmyun muhreega ajjil nee moksoreeae noonmulee geulssung haeuhjil ddaemyun nan baboga dwae buhryutnabwa Maeil bogo shipeun han saram maeil gatgo shipeun dan han saram nareul ahnahjweoyo naegae malhaejweoyo geudaedo nawa gatdago Give it to me love baby I love you give it to me love baby I need you give it to me love baby I want you baraneun gun ohjik hanah geujuh geudae poomae yeongwontorok salgo shipuh Uhggaega deulssuk nul mannal ddaemyun balgilee sabbun hamggae georeuhmyun shimjangee kongdak paljjangeul ggeemyun nan haengbokhan ggoomeul ggoon deuthae Maeil ahngo shipeun han saram eep matchugo shipeun dan han saram jeolddae byunchee mahyo ggok ggok yaksok haeyo woori sarang yeongwon hagil Give it to me love baby I love you give it to me love baby I need you give it to me love baby I want you baraneun gun ohjik hanah geujuh geudae poomae yeongwontorok salgo shipuh Cheoeumeuroh nae maeum julggaeyo geudae ahnae naega sallaeyo bomool cheoreom sojoonghaegae nareul ahggyuhjweoyo Give it to me love baby I love you (I love you) give it to me love baby I need you (I need you) give it to me love baby I want you (oh) barahneun gun ohjik hanah geujuh geudae poomae yeongwontorok salgo shipuh Give it to me love baby I love you (love) give it to me love baby I need you (oh, I need you, babe) give it to me love baby I want you (I want you, boy) dwaegopeun gun ohjik hanah (Geujuh geudae sarang bboon) geujuh saesangaesuh hanah bboonin (Geudae inhyung) Give it to me love baby I need you! 'Español' Dámelo, baby, te amo, dámelo, baby, te necesito, dámelo, baby, te quiero, solo hay una cosa que quiero, quiero vivir por siempre bajo tu abrazo. Mi corazón golpea cuando pienso en ti, mis labios sonríen cuando me hablas, siento una punzada de electricidad cuando toco tu mano, creo que me he convertido en todo lo que siempre he soñado. Mis ojos brillan cuando me llamas, mi cabeza da vueltas cuando escucho tu voz, llegan lágrimas a mis ojos cuando nos separamos, creo que me he vuelto tonta. La persona que extraño todos los días, la persona que quiero todos los días, tómame, dime que sientes lo mismo que yo. Dámelo, baby, te amo, dámelo, baby, te necesito, dámelo, baby, te quiero, solo hay una cosa que quiero, quiero vivir por siempre bajo tu abrazo. Mis hombros se elevan cuando te veo, mis pisadas se hacen sutiles cuando camino contigo, mi corazón late cuando enlazamos los brazos, se siente como si soñara un sueño feliz. La persona que quiero aferrar todos los días, la persona que quiero besar todos los días, no cambies jamás, prométeme que nuestro amor será por siempre. Dámelo, baby, te amo, dámelo, baby, te necesito, dámelo, baby, te quiero, solo hay una cosa que quiero, quiero vivir por siempre bajo tu abrazo. Te daré mi corazón por primera vez, quiero vivir dentro de ti, apréciame como a un tesoro. Dámelo, baby, te amo, (te amo) dámelo, baby, te necesito, (te necesito) dámelo, baby, te quiero, (oh) solo hay una cosa que quiero, quiero vivir por siempre bajo tu abrazo. Dámelo, baby, te amo, (te amo) dámelo, baby, te necesito, (oh, te necesito, babe) dámelo, baby, te quiero, (te quiero, chico) solo hay una cosa que quiero ser, (solo es ser tu amor) ser la única del mundo y solo (tu muñeca). Dame amor, baby ¡Te necesito! 'Hangul' Give it to me love baby I love you Give it to me love baby I need you Give it to me love baby I want you 바라는 건 오직하나 그저 그대 품에 영원토록 살고 싶어 가슴이 두근 널 생각하면 입술이 빙글 말 걸어오면 전기가 찌릿 네 손 닿으면 늘 꿈꿔 온 내가 된 듯해 두 눈이 반짝 네 전화오면 머리가 아찔 네 목소리에 눈물이 글썽 헤어질 때면 난 바보가 돼 버렸나 봐 매일 보고 싶은 한 사람 매일 갖고 싶은 단 한 사람 나를 안아줘요 내게 말해 줘요 그 대도 나와 같다고 Give it to me love baby I love you Give it to me love baby I need you Give it to me love baby I want you 바라는 건 오직하나 그저 그대 품에 영원토록 살고 싶어 어깨가 들썩 널 만날 때면 발길이 사뿐 함께 걸으면 심 장이 콩닥 팔짱을 끼면 난 행복한 꿈을 꾼 듯해 매일 안고 싶은 한 사람 입 맞추고 싶은 단 한 사람 절 대 변치 마요 꼭꼭 약속해요 우리 사랑 영원하길 Give it to me love baby I love you Give it to me love baby I need you Give it to me love baby I want you 바라는 건 오직하나 그저 그대 품에 영원토록 살고 싶어 처음으로 내 마음 줄게요 그 대 안에 내가 살래요 보물처럼 소중하게 나를 아껴줘요 Give it to me love baby I love you (I love you) Give it to me love baby I need you (I need you) Give it to me love baby I want you (oh) 바라는 건 오직하나 그저 그대 품에 영원토록 살고 싶어 Give it to me love baby I love you (love) Give it to me love baby I need you (oh, I need you, babe) Give it to me love baby I want you (I want you, boy) 되고픈 건 오직하나 (그저 그대 사랑 뿐) 그저 세상에서 하나 뿐인 (그대 인형) Give it to me love baby I need you! 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKOST Categoría:LetraKpop